South Park University
by ILoveStanAndElliot
Summary: Elle Gleave Wants The Spotlight On Her For Once If She Joins University Will It Help Her Get The Best Results Or Will Something Distract Her...


Ok heres the story my mum and dad suck and they spoil my sister like hell.I always hated being the youngest but now im eighteen and moving to university to maybe gain some attention for myself instead of my shitty sister rhianna, anyway enough about her , my name is elle gleave im like a typical girl, cute, sensible and very humourous I get that from my mums side but I get so embarresed if i make a scene I will regret forever but i kinda get used to it everything bad happens to me , I have longish wavy brown hair about down to my rib cage I love my hair I brush it for hours on end, my eyes are like an emerald green the kind you see as a jewel in idiana jones movies like what my dad watches when he isnt being kicked out of the house for another of my sisters party's.

Lets cut to the chase right now im in my shiny black santa fe on my way to SPU south park university.I had to grab a coffee from harbucks I was exhausted from getting thinner from size 6 to size 4 job well done I it was all to impress the guys.I was a flirt I just cant help myself around the fitty's my cousin cameron croft also known as cammy because people mistake her for a boy and usually but in like, oohh elle you got a new boyfriend then i hear? umm... no, she had already got there this morning, its kinda like her to be prepared but shes a great cousin to have and she's amazingly pretty, she has long black hair straight shiny and soft and big purple eyes they were beautiful.

About a few hours later I had gone from L.A to Colarado mountains it was fucking freezing, at this rate im gonna have to wear mittons on each of my individual toes.I got of my snazzy santa fe and headed for the entrance.I wondered around campus it looks amazing, flowers,Fountains and friendly looking people they also have tulips my favourite I dont know why,I think its the smell of them.I bent over to sniff them not caring if anyone was observing my actions im a weirdo you should know that by now.I look up to see a bald headed man with dorky glasses the kind you would see in 3D movies walk over to me "howdy im ! welcome! to south park university he starts singing...oh joy "welcome ,welcome, welcome , welcome , welcome...I just came over to say welcome!" "really?" I said sarcastically I have to wank over some hot cheerleaders "what!" I said flabber gasted wishing I hadn't heard that "uh nothing?" he said as he sprinted off and tripped I decided to leave him fall and walk off in the other direction,I grabbed my bags out the trunk of my car and walked towards my dorm room knowing me something bad is bound to happen.

...And it did.I walked into the wrong room to see to my suprise a hot guy standing in the middle of the room with spiky black hair and blue eyes you could just melt to,but i had to keep my cool "umm i think your in the wrong room hun" he said as he winked and grinned at me "umm yeah..sorry" that was so embarresing, I shut the door a little but I left it open a crack to see if he was still looking at me and he was, I grinned to myself took a deep breath and tried next door , success! I made it into my own room no more tricks I could relax, I collapsed on my bed and I see cammy on the computer already half done with her term paper, "hiyaaaa cuz" she said as she spun round on her wheelie computer chair "let me give you the grand tour of campus" , "urghhh but I just sat down!" I winged, we walked out the door to see that guy I bumped into moments ago just about to knock on our door "oh hey umm I was just coming in to say hi im Stan Marsh"he said kind off embarresed then he gave me an awkward smile, I smiled back "hey im elle gleave nice to meet you".

Cammy walked off getting the idea we had already met and to leave us to it, which didnt help at all things got awkward as she left, nothing was said I was planing to get in a good conversation about ourselves but no I had to loose it instead I brought up the subject of dolphins, oh no...he chuckled knowing what had happned but I think he was nervous to "your cute" he said softly, I giggled and he smiled "well I have to go my cousin is waiting, see you around" I said happily."sure" He said and he gave me another wink.

..."I Think Im Gonna Like It Here" I said quietly with a massive grin on my face.

"Like what" whispered cammy, she gave me a puzzled look then looked at stan down the hallway who was staring at us with one hand down his trousers ...she smirked and then dragged me off down the hallway.

Hey I Know It's Short But I Hope You Like It There Will Be More Chapters Soon Thankyou xxxxxxxxx


End file.
